


Blurred Visions

by kelex



Series: Ineffable Husbands Porn Star AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ezra Fell - Freeform, M/M, Porn Star AU, Tony Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Tony is hurt by on-set carelessness, and Ezra is ready to draw blood.





	Blurred Visions

**Author's Note:**

> “It’s my job to look after you.” Ineffable Husbands Bingo. Yes, this is in the Porn Stars universe. Nothing remotely porny in this one, though. Catch you next time!

Ezra looked at his pocket watch and snapped it shut with a loud click. “I’m terribly sorry, Ana. I don’t know what’s wrong with that boy. He’s usually… well, late, but not  _ this _ late.” 

Ana the scriptwriter just shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to Tony coming in. You know, that whole ridiculous  _ making an entrance _ idea he has. Let’s just get started, and we can catch him up when he slithers in.” She rifled through the neatly organized stacks on her desk until she came up with a brand new steno pad and a well-loved antique fountain pen. “Now, Beezy mentioned this is your first time working together?”

“Yes, it is.” Ezra crossed his legs, ankle resting on knee, and settled back into the rickety little chair. “It’s a new arrangement from on high. Gabe said the powers that be wanted to shake things up a little, and thought that Anthony and I might be a perfect pair to start with.”

_ Anthony? _ She mouthed, but then smiled. “Okay, well, give me a general idea of the kind of thing you do, and then--” Ana got cut off by Beezy slamming the door to the office open. “Ezra! Have you seen that damned boy?”

“Obviously you’re referring to Anthony, and no, we haven’t. We’re waiting for him ourselves,” Ezra answered. 

“Fucker. He’s nowhere to be found. Not picking up his phone either, the bastard.” Beezy slammed the door again on their way out. 

Ezra flicked a look to Ana, who looked concerned. “Last time somebody wasn’t found, they ended up arrested for prostitution,” Ana pointed out. “As in, they were late because they were in jail.”

“Oh, he’s not in jail,” Ezra said confidently, because he’d have been called for bail if that were the case. However, he hadn’t come home that morning, which was contributing to Ezra’s worry. “Would you mind if I went and looked for him myself? Not saying I’ll find him, but--”

“If he’s hiding, he won’t hide from you like he’d hide from Beezy?” Ana guessed. “Sure, go ahead. Uh, call me? And let me know if you find him?”

“Certainly I shall.” Ezra got up from the chair and left Ana’s office. As soon as he was out of sight down the hallway, he started to run.

\-----

The cell phone in Ezra’s locker was ringing off the hook. “Man, is that your phone?” demanded the janitor. “Only it’s been going for half an hour now.”

Ezra ignored the man, and spun the dial on the locker three times before he got the combination right. Just as he opened the door it stopped ringing, and he reached to check for missed calls. It started ringing again just as he put his hand on it, and he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Ezra Fell?” 

Oh, God. “Yes, that’s me. Can I help you?”

“We’ve been trying to reach you for quite some time now, Mr. Fell. We have a gentleman here, Anthony Crowley? You’re listed as his emergency contact, and--”

“Emergency contact?” Ezra started clearing out his locker, taking his wallet and his personal effects and putting them in the various pockets of his clothing. “What is going on?”

“Mr. Crowley was injured in the early hours of the morning, Mr. Fell. Some kind of workplace accident, and the doctor on call sent him to us. There’s quite a nasty blow to the head, which is what has worried us most, since he hasn’t regained consciousness. The other minor injuries, scrapes and such, have already been treated.”

“Tell me the hospital, and I’m on my way.” Ezra wrote the information down on the back of his hand, including the room number, and hung up. The last thing he took out of his locker were keys to the MG, and he called Gabe’s office as he walked. “Gabriel Jones, you are a bastard,” he answered, as soon as Gabriel answered. 

“Hello to you too, and why you calling me a bastard?” Gabe’s brow furrowed, because only Ezra Fell had  _ that _ voice when he was pissed off.

“Because Anthony has been injured, he is at hospital, and you did not bother to tell myself, Beezy, or anyone else where he is or why he isn’t on set, and I quite expected better of you!”  _ Calmly, _ Ezra reminded himself.  _ Be calm. _

“Back up, you’re saying what now? Tony’s hurt? When did that happen? I don’t have any safety violations or incident reports on my desk, and I would have if he’d been injured!” Gabriel started racking through his paperwork. “And how did you find out and not me?”

“Apparently, when we started this new partnership, Anthony wrote me in as his emergency contact,” Ezra ground out. “I don’t know anything more than that, and only that much because Beezy was looking for him. I went to check my locker to see if he’d left me any messages, and the hospital was ringing me!” He didn’t notice that people were actually scurrying to get out of his way.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to fix that oversight, because it should be me or Beezy getting rung up if anything’s happened, not you.” Gabriel shoved stacks of paper off his desk in disgust. “Do you know what hospital he’s at?”

“I have no intention of changing anything. I would honestly rather be the one who is called, because obviously Anthony trusts me, or else he wouldn’t have put me down.” Which was true as far as it went, but also,  _ we are fucking married, of course they were going to call me first!  _ “As it is, I would prefer to find out what is going on and then let you know. Which I will do as soon as I know more.” He hung up on Gabriel despite the spluttering on the other end. 

“Goddammit! Bees!” Gabe rubbed his eye sockets with the heels of his hands. “BEEZY!!”

\-----

Tad County Hospital had a half-full emergency department, and Ezra bypassed that entirely as he went to the front desk. His MG was being parked by the valet, and he’d already shoved the stub into his wallet. “Excuse me?”

The receptionist gave him a sunny smile. “Good afternoon, sir, and welcome to Tad County Hospital. My name is Lisa, how can I help you today?”

Oh, he wanted to throttle her pretty little neck. “I’m looking for Anthony J. Crowley, my name is Ezra Fell, the hospital has been calling.” 

“Cowley?” the girl asked, fingers tapping rapidly on the keyboard in front of her.

“ _ Crow _ ley,” he corrected. “C-R-O-W-L-E-Y. Anthony J.”

“Oh, no  _ wonder! _ ” She giggled. “Mr. Crowley is in ICU 3. May I see your arm?” 

Ezra held out his arm, and a yellow wristband was clipped around his wrist. “There you go. Since you’re Mr. Crowley’s next of kin, that wristband will allow you into the ICU as soon as you get there, and you won’t have to wait for visiting hours,” she explained. “Take the main elevator to the third floor, hang a left, and you’ll see a sign that says ICU Check-In. That’s where you wanna be! Thanks for visiting and hope you have a great day!”

Numbly Ezra took in the directions that the girl gave him, and headed to the bank of elevators. 

\-----

The check-in process was surprisingly uncomplicated. His identification proved who he was, Anthony’s paperwork was all up to date and correct--because he and Ezra had filled it out together the week after their wedding. Ezra’s paperwork was set the same way, with Anthony as his emergency contact and next of kin. They checked his bracelet, changed yellow for orange, and led him back to the room where Anthony was lying in bed. 

“The head injury is what is most worrisome,” the doctor confided as Ezra stood by Anthony’s bedside. “We know there’s a concussion, and a hairline fracture of the occipital bone.” He indicated on a plastic skull where the small crack was. “The bone fissure is nothing, but it’s the swelling of the brain that we’re watching carefully. If he were awake, that would be one thing; observation could be done easily at home, treatment on an outpatient basis. But that he isn’t waking up gives us pause. Still, we’re optimistic. If he wakes in the next six to eight hours, we could release him tomorrow. If he doesn’t, then we’d need to discuss some other options with you, Mr. Fell. Most likely it’d be surgery, just to relieve the intracranial pressure. They’re called burr holes, and--”

“Please stop speaking.” Ezra’s hands were tight on the bed rails. “I did not hear half of what you said, so please do not speak to me of surgery yet. You said that we had time, and I would like to take that time before I discuss drilling his bloody head open.” He was forcing his voice to remain calm, and he touched one of Anthony’s hands on the bed. “Would you mind terribly leaving us alone? I just found out about this, and I need time.”

Though the doctor rolled his eyes, Ezra didn’t notice. If he had noticed, there might have been a doctor with a black eye. “Of course. If you have any other questions, come out to the desk and the nurses will page me. I’ll be there as soon as I’ve done attending my patients.”

“Certainly.” He pulled the only chair in the cubicle up beside the bed and sat on it, taking Anthony’s hand and cradling it between both of his. “I’m very disappointed in you, lying about like this. You’re worrying everyone needlessly, you know, myself included. If I thought it would work, I would order you to wake up this moment, and stop faffing about.” 

At the sound of Ezra’s voice, Anthony’s eyes fluttered, but didn’t open. His hand didn’t move, and he didn’t make any other noise or motion. But Ezra saw it, and he squeezed Anthony’s hand tighter. “Yes, my dear, I’m here now, and I’m quite cross with you. But if you can manage to open your eyes, all will be forgiven. I shan’t be cross with you if you wake up.”

“Wouldn’t… want. That.” Anthony’s eyes fluttered again, almost as if the lids were too heavy to open. He felt rather like lead weights were tugging him back down into darkness, but he did not want to disappoint Ezra in any way. So he struggled mightily, and finally got his eyes open half way. Everything was a bright blur, and he tried to roll his head to the side. A spike of pain made him groan, and then there was Ezra’s voice again. 

“That’s my good lad,” he murmured softly, and he was insistently buzzing the Ring For Nurse button. “That’s good, Anthony. I’m so very proud of you.” He brought Anthony’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he settled for “Thank you, thank you for hearing me, thank you for listening to me.” 

Anthony gave Ezra’s hand a weak squeeze. “Always listen. Good like that.” His eyes fluttered closed again, and Ezra shook him awake. “Oi.”

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep,” Ezra ordered, shifting only a bit for the nurses when they came in. “He’s awake, only a moment or two ago. I was talking to him and I saw his eyes move, then he squeezed my hand and spoke to me.”

“Mr. Crowley?” The nurse flashed a light in Anthony’s eyes, and he shied away from it, groaning. “Mr. Crowley, I need you to stay still.”

“Get that bloody sun out of my face.” He swatted at the flashlight and groaned again as Ezra rolled him back flat. 

“You’re going to be all right, Anthony,” Ezra reassured. “But you have to let these kind nurses do their jobs, or else you’re going to be in trouble.”

At Ezra’s urging, Crowley laid still and let the nurses poke and prod him. “All right, enough, get the doctor and get me out of here.”

The nurses scattered to do just that, and Ezra came back to the side of the bed. “You scared me, Anthony. Do you remember what happened?”

“Uh, I think so?” He dragged his hands over his eyes, massaging them after being blinded by the lights. “We were blocking up some shots for the camera man, and I was on the ladder, you know, supposed to be the handyman getting a blow job. Rung broke, my feet went flying, don’t remember much after that.”

“There is supposed to be a safety coordinator on set at all times,” Ezra pointed out. 

“Yeah, he was working on another set, they needed him. He was coming back to our set, but we’d gone ahead without him. My fault, really, wanted to get it done and get out so I could go home.” Anthony looked at Ezra, and gave him half a smile. “Don’t be cross?”

“I’m not cross,” Ezra reassured, stroking a hand through Anthony’s hair. “If anyone asks, you’ll be coming home with me.” 

“All right. Look, I’m closing my eyes, because I’ve got a hell of a headache, but I’m not sleeping, I promise.” Anthony’s lids lowered. “See? M’awake.”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you did sleep some, Mr. Crowley.” The doctor pushed the cubicle curtain aside. “How are you feeling, if you’ll pardon the stupid question.”

“I’ve got a great throbbing headache, especially behind my eyes. And the lights aren’t doing me any favors,” he answered after a moment. “Feel a little bit sick on my stomach, but I guess I would be.” 

“The nurses said you were complaining about your eyes hurting?”

“Yeah, after they blazed those little flashlights in them.” 

“Things still a little blurry?”

Anthony opened his eyes slowly, and focused on the wall chart. “Uh, yeah, little bit, but not like when they first came in.” 

“Okay, that’s actually normal. So, here’s what is gonna happen. We’re gonna move you to another room on the sixth floor, that’s our observation wing. You’ll be our guest until tomorrow, and if you keep improving, then we’ll send you home. You won’t be going back to work for a week or two, depending on your improvement, and I’ll make a note in your file to have an excuse printed out with your discharge paperwork. We’ll make you a neurologist appointment in two weeks, to make sure there’s no lasting effects, but otherwise, congratulations, Mr. Crowley. You’re the father of a bouncing baby concussion, level two.” 

“Oh, no. No. Please, can’t you just, I don’t know, tape an ice pack on the back of my head and send me home? I promise to behave, I do.”

“Anthony, listen to the doctor and do as you’re told. For once in your life,” he scolded. “You’ve been unconscious for awhile and they need to observe you.”

“I can observe myself at home. Got a perfectly good bed, a freezer full of peas, and blackout curtains,” he wheedled.

“Yes, and here you have medical professionals who know what to look for and how to make certain you don’t end up passed out or dead on that perfectly good bed with a pack of frozen peas taped to your head!” Ezra shouted.

Anthony considered that for a moment and then snickered at the image. “All right, all right, don’t raise your voice. I still would rather be home, just for the record.” 

“Nobody cares,” Ezra countered with a smile. “Behave, will you, for just a half hour while they move you? I’ve phone calls to make.” 

“Only because I’m too tired to do anything else,” Anthony promised. 

The doctor patted him on the shoulder. “Once we get you settled in your new room, we’ll get you something for that headache, and something to help you sleep if you need it.” 

Anthony caught Ezra’s wink as he went out the door. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll have any problems sleeping.”

\-----

Twenty-four hours and about a billion visitors later, Anthony was being wheeled out of the hospital. Ezra’s MG was already parked at patient pickup, and both Red and Ezra were waiting for him. “Tony, you owe me!” Red shouted as she came over to take over pushing his wheelchair. “I’ve been to your place and watered your plants, and double-checked your call forwarding.” 

“Thanks for that, I owe you one.” Anthony reached up and squeezed her hand on the wheelchair handles. “Two really, for keeping your trap shut.” 

“That’s all right, it’s what friends do. Besides, I like knowing the great Tony Teninch owes me favors.” She smirked. “Hold on tight.” Taking a couple of steps forward, Red coasted down the incline towards the car, and hopped on the back of the wheelchair as it sped down the hill. 

“Carmine!” Ezra shouted, jumping to get out of the way.

Red just laughed as she turned the wheelchair aside, skidding to a halt and just barely touching the side of Ezra’s MG with her hip. “Tony’s in a hurry, right?”

Tony looked a little green around the gills, but nodded. “Aye, that I am.” Red locked the brakes on the wheelchair, and Tony got up, took one step, and Ezra was there to open the door for him. “Not a bloody invalid.” But he didn’t argue, gingerly lowering himself into the passenger seat. “Could’ve brought the Bentley.”

“I do not drive that monstrosity of yours,” Ezra sniffed. “Carmine, may we take you anywhere?”

“Nah, I got my bike parked down the street. I’ll take it back to work.” She kissed Tony on the cheek. “Be good for your man, okay?” She looked up at Ezra. “I also help bury bodies.”

Ezra just smiled cheekily. “My dear girl, how sloppy of you to leave a body.”

Red just laughed as she waved the two of them off. She felt a little bit sorry for Ana--she had a bit of a crush on Tony, but then again, who didn’t? It was a short walk to where she’d left her motorcycle, and after slinging a leg over the seat, she revved the engine up and headed off. Sable and Chalky were waiting for her.

\-----

Once they got home, Anthony checked to make sure his phone was off silent, and plugged it in to charge. “Sent all the calls from the Mayfair Street apartment to my cell,” he explained. “If anyone calls my home number, they still get me.”

“That’s quite fine, but I am going to tell Gabriel and Beezy that you will be staying here with me for at least a week, so if they need to find you, they will find you here,” Ezra said. He fussed about over Anthony in bed, bringing him Tylenol and a pack of, “I’m sorry I didn’t have peas.” He held out the carrots instead, and Anthony laughed. “You really scared me, you know.”

Anthony sobered as he held the towel-wrapped cold pack against the back of his head. “I know, angel, and I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make such a fuss. I just wanted to get home early.”

“I know.” Ezra fluffed the pillows within an inch of their down-filled lives, so that the cold pack would stay pressed against Anthony’s head without him having to hold it up there. “And I’m truly not cross. Well, at least not with you.”

“Don’t be cross with anyone. It was just an accident. Accidents happen. Even to the great Tony Teninch.”

“Could you have  _ possibly _ come up with a more crass name for yourself?” Ezra huffed, and he tore the hospital bracelet off his own arm, then hunted for scissors to cut Anthony’s off. He tucked it into the bedside drawer, though why he’d want such a keepsake, he didn’t know. 

“Because Master Fell has such a dignified ring to it?” Anthony countered, holding still while Ezra did the snip and tuck. “Look, I’m going to be all right. They’re faxing the excuse to Gabriel’s office, you’re going to take a copy in tomorrow, and I’m going to be here the whole week. No working, no doing the shopping, just my ass growing to this bed because my overprotective husband made me promise.”

“I’m taking a week of my vacation time,” Ezra pointed out. “So that overprotective husband will be here to do his job, instead of faffing about a movie set.”

Anthony got up on his elbows at that. “You can’t do that, you’ve planned out every single hour of those vacation weeks, you can’t scrap that now.”

“Of course I can,” Ezra disagreed. “I would much rather spend that time making sure that you are well enough to take the other two weeks as we’ve planned than worry about spending three extra days on the Seine.” 

“Gabriel’s not gonna be happy about that,” Anthony sighed, flopping back against the pillows and readjusting the carrots against his head.

“I don’t honestly give a flying rat’s ass what Gabriel is or is not happy about,” Ezra stated firmly. “I simply told him he was going to okay that week of vacation because I was looking after you, or he could explain to OSHA why there was no incident report and only one safety officer for three working sets.”

“Blimey, remind me not to piss you off again,” Anthony said admiringly. 

“He came round to the wisdom of my way of thinking,” is all Ezra said. “Besides, I could lose that job tomorrow and not care a whit. My real job is here.” 

Anthony knew his brain was still a bit muddled, because “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s my job to look after you,” Ezra reminded kindly. “That was part of the vows, remember? In sickness and in health? All that? That means my job is to look after you properly and make sure you stay healthy and safe to live to a wise old age of a hundred, right beside me.” 

Anthony considered that for a moment, then pulled Ezra down onto the bed beside him. “Guess that means I’ve got to add a new job to my resume, too,” he said after a moment. “Cause you’re going to take loads of looking after.”

“Absolute scads of it. I’m quite afraid it’ll monopolize all your free time, keeping me out of trouble.” Ezra snugged in beside Anthony, and brushed the hair off his forehead. “In the morning I’ll help you shower.”

“Could be a lifetime job, you know. Keeping me out of scrapes.” Anthony slipped his arm around Ezra and tangled their legs together. “Could be annoying.”

“Not for me. Not if it’s you I’m rescuing.” Ezra yawned the words into Anthony’s skin, but they were audible enough. 

“Come on, angel. Go on to sleep, it’s been a rough couple of days.” Anthony’s fingers started to card through Ezra’s hair. “Don’t make me sing, now.”

“Oh, please don’t. I’ve heard enough Queen for a lifetime.” But he was smiling as he said it, and the calming pets of Anthony’s fingers soon had Ezra nodding off against his husband’s chest.

The End


End file.
